Quartz Serenity
by Gyuvelvie
Summary: [SEVENTEEN] GS! ((UP CH 2&3)) kesalah pahaman antara Clan Serenity dan clan quartz yang menyebabkan perpecahan di negara selovia. Membuat vampire dan werewolf harus bertarung. "maaf aku lebih memilih mengikutu calnku daripada bersamamu, sayang," little OOC Meanie, Jeongcheol, Seoksoo, Soonhoon, Junhao, Verkwan, and Dino.
1. Introduce 1

Choi Scoupse Alexander

\- Raja clan Serenity

\- Vampire dari ras Origin

\- Kakak dari Mingyu

\- Raja yang tegas

\- Dingin, dan tatapannya menusuk siapa saja yang melihatnya

.

Yoon Avelyn Jeonghan

\- Ratu clan Quartz

\- ratu yang tegas juga lemah lembut

\- rela berkorban demi clan nya

\- ratu yang disenangi oleh para pengikutnya

.

Hong Christiani Joshua

\- Lebih terkenal dengan nama Jisoo

\- anggota clan Quartz

\- Orang yang terpandang di clan Quartz, tetapi tidak sombong

.

Wen Celvin Junhui

\- dipanggil Jun

\- anggota clan Serenity

\- Vampire dari ras Dhampir

\- kekasih Hao

\- sifatnya pendiam dan cool

.

Hoshi Alderba Wynne

\- Anggota clan Quartz

\- kekasih Jihoon

\- sifatnya heboh, berisik, namun bisa sangat tegas jika menyangkut kekasihnya

.

Wonwoo Valeria Devanox

\- Anggota clan Serenity

\- Vampire ras Origin

\- Tunangan Mingyu

\- wajahnya memang terlihat dingin

\- sifatnya tenang, pintar

\- 'pawang' seorang Mingyu

.

Jihoon Pearshly Zee

\- Anggota Clan Quartz

\- Pacar Hoshi

\- cuek, namun imut

\- terlihat tidak peduli pada kekasihnya, padahal dia sangat mencintai Hoshi

.

Seokmin Bryan Dikey

\- Dipanggil DK

\- Anggota clan Quartz

\- diam-diam mencintai Joshua

\- selalu tersenyum, kapanpun dan dimanapun

\- teman dekat Hoshi

.

Choi Alberich Mingyu

\- Anggota clan Serenity

\- Vampire ras Origin

\- Adik Raja Scoupse

\- Tegas dan cool.

\- Sangat menyayangi Wonwoo, rela berkorban demi Wonwoo

\- Tunangan Wonwoo

.

Xu Prisciliana Haoxi

\- dipanggil Hao

\- Anggota clan Quartz

\- kekasih Jun

\- sifat nya polos

.

Hansol Vernon Chwe

\- Anggota clan Serenity

\- Vampir ras Hybrida

\- kekasih Seungkwan

\- sepupu jauh adik-kaka Choi

Seungkwan Lavioline Vey

\- Anggota clan serenity

\- Dhampir

\- kekasih Hansol

.

Dino Sean Zei

\- Anggota clan Quartz

\- Dipanggil Dino

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Halo, GyuVelvet kembali. Ff ini pertama kali di post di wattpad, disana juga ada gambarnya. Liat aja ya wp nya :**

Devanox


	2. Introduce 2

**Clan Serenity**

Clan Serenity adalah clan yang berisi Vampire. Vampire di clan ini terbagi menjadi 2 ras:

 _1\. Ras Origin_

Ras ini adalah ras Vampire tertinggi di Clan Serenity. Berisi para vampire berdarah asli, bukan campuran dengan manusia. Biasanya vampire ini adalah anggota bangsawan atau vampire yang berpengaruh besar pada clan serenity. Mereka jenis vampire yang bisa mengikuti. Kegiatan manusia, karena mereka kuat akan sinar matahari. Mereka juga dapat makan makanan manusia dan hidup seperti manusia, namun mereka juga membutuhkan darah.

 _2\. Ras Dhampir_

Ras ini adalah ras vampire setengah manusia. Biasanya sang ayah adalah keturunan vampire dan sang ibu adalah manusia biasa, dan terlahirlah dhampir. Mereka juga kebal akan matahari.

 **Clan Quartz**

Clan quartz ada clan yang dihuni oleh para werewolf. Di dalam clan ini tidak ada ras seperti clan Serenity. Namun tetap ada pemerintahan dan bangsawan, tapi rakyat biasa juga bisa menjadi pemerintah.

Ini adalah **_Selovia_**. Selovia adalah Negara dimana terdapat clan Serenity dan clan Quartz.


	3. Beginning

***Flashback 2000 tahun yang lalu** _-Serenity Clan's Kingdom-_

"hyung, kau tidak makan?"

"tidak mingyu, aku sudah kenyang,"

Seseorang yang dipanggil Mingyu itu pun hanya mengangguk paham. Keheningan pun terjadi di ruangan itu. mereka terdiam beberapa saat, hingga Mingyu kembali membuka suaranya, "Scoupse hyung, apa kau tak berniat mencari ratu untuk Clan Serenity?"

Yang dipanggil Scoupse Hyung oleh Mingyu, hanya mengernyitkan dahinya. "Maksudmu?"

Mingyu pun hanya menghela nafasnya "mencari istri hyung,"

"ck, bodoh. Kau kira gampang mencari istri, hah?"

"kau yang bodoh. Kau yang tidak pernah mencoba mencari nya, ya bagaimana kau mau dapat?"

"tak perlu dicari, aku yakin dia akan datang padaku tanpa harus susah2 aku mencarinya,"

"hah.. Terse-"

"mingyu?" sontak kedua kakak beradik itu pun menoleh ke arah pintu

"wonu?"

"apa aku mengganggu?"

"aniyo, ada apa kau kemari sayang?" tanya mingyu heran

"aku hanya membawakan bekal untuk Raja Scoupse, dari Mina,"

Scoupse hanya menghela nafas malas, dan Mingyu menahan tawanya, sedangkan Wonwoo menatap bingung mereka berdua sambil menyerahkan bekal itu. Bekal dari sang mantan kekasih.

"kayanya enak tuh hyung. Wih hati segar sama darah segar," kata Mingyu tertarik

"hm... Gyu?"

"ne, sayang?"

"temani aku ya?"

"kemana?"

"hm, aku ingin bertemu dengan teman-temanku,"

"won, aku ingin ikut," wonwoo dan mingyu pun mengernyit kaget. Seorang raja clan Serenity, ingin ikut kumpul dengan sekelompok perempuan? What the-?

"kau yakin, Raja Scoupse?"

"berhenti memanggilku Raja Scoupse, Wonwoo! Panggil aku oppa, karena aku adalah kaka iparmu,"

Wonwoo pun hanya terkekeh, "iya scoupse oppa, aku hanya becanda,"

 _-At Sebongteen Kafe-_

"disini won!"

"ahh eonnie," kata wonwoo sambil berlari menuju arah mereka.

"kau ikut Mingyu hyung?" tanya seorang perempuan berpipi gembil,

"ne Seungkwan, tak mungkin aku membiarkan wonwoo sendirian,"

"dasar posesive," kata seorang wanita berpakaian sedikit mewah

"ini bukan posesive jeonghan noona, tapi ini bentuk sayang,"

"hmm.. Itu siapa?" tanya jeonghan lagi

"ah, ini scoupse oppa, kakanya Mingyu," jawab Wonwoo yang baru sadar jika scoupse juga ikut.

"hello gyu, e-eh.. Scoupse hyung?" kata seorang laki-laki yang baru saja datang.

Semua yang berada disana bingung, mengapa Vernon bisa mengenal lelaki baru itu. Vernon yang melihat tatapan aneh dari yang lain -kecuali Mingyu dan Wonwoo tentunya, membuka kembali suaranya. "dia saudaraku, Scoupse hyung, Raja clan Serenity,"

"kau Choi Scoupse Alexander?" tanya Jeonghan

"ne, perkenalkan aku Choi Scoupse, panggil saja Scoupse," kata Scoupse yang akhirnya bersuara.

"waaah, jinjja?! Akh bertemu langsung dengan raja clan ku.! Waaaa daebak!" seru seungkwan excited

"lebih baik kita memperkenalkan nama kita semua," usul seorang perempuan berwajah kucing

"Aku Yoon Christiani Joshua, biasanya mereka memanggilku Jisoo," sambungnya

"aku Yoon Avelyn Jeonghan, Ratu clan Quartz. Nama panggilanku Jeonghan. Mungkin kau pernah mendengar nama itu,"

Scoupse pun merasa terpesona dengan gadis yang baru berbicara tadi, namun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Hallo! Namaku Seungkwan Lavioline Vey.. Eum, aku kekasih Bononie, eh vernon,"

"Jihoon Pearshly Zee, panggil Jihoon,"

"Hoshi Alderba Wynne, Naega hosh! Gw pacar jihoon," dan dibalas pukulan oleh jihoon

"eum, aku Xu Prisciliana Haoxi, dipanggil Hao, ah dan ini pacarku, Jun,"

"ne, Wen Kelvin Junhui," sambung Jun

"kalian pasangan Werevampire?"

(werevampire: pasangan werewolf dan vampire)

Keduanya pun hanya mengangguk, mengiyakan.

"Aku, Choi Scoupse Alexander. Raja clan Serenity, kakak Mingyu, dan juga kakak ipar Wonwoo,"

"yasudah, ayo kita makan-makan," kata Mingyu sambil menyuapkan makanan yang telah dipesan tadi ke mulutnya. Diikuti yang lain juga.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang, terkadang juga diselingi candaan Hoshi dan Mingyu. Scoupse bahkan sudah merasa sangat akrab dengan mereka. Dia pun sesekali mulai tertawa atau bahkan ikut bercanda bersama Mingyu dan juga Hoshi.

 _'ssst, yang..'_ bisik Mingyu kepada wonwoo yang duduk disampingnya.

Wonwoo pun hanya melihat mingyu, mengangkat alis bingung.

' _lihat deh yang, Scoupse hyung daritadi melihat ke arah Jeonghan noona,'_

Wonwoo yang penasaran mencoba mencuri pandang ke arah Scoupse. Lalu dia pun mengangguk kepada Mingyu, _'Benar gyu,'_

 _'apa Scoupse hyung suka kepada Jeonghan noona?'_

 _'entahlah, aku tidak yakin. Mereka bahkan baru mengenal selama 1 jam,'_

 _'tapi-'_

"Wonwoo-ya, Mingyu-ya, ada apa? Kenapa kalian berbisik seperti itu?" yang ditanya oleh Jeonghan pun terlonjak kaget, namun Wonwoo mencoba berekspresi tidak terkejut. Sedangkan mingyu sudah sangat terkejut.

"a-ani, kami hanya-" belum selesai Mingyu memberi alasan, wonwoo pun berbicara "kami berbicara tentang acara bersih-bersih rumah eonni,"

Jeonghan hanya mengangguk mengerti, sedangkan Mingyu mengehela nafas lega.

Mereka pun kembali menikmati makanan mereka

\--

Comment juseyo


	4. 챕터 1: My Sweetness

"jun ge?"

"ya?"

"apa ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?"

Yang ditanyai pun hanya mengerutkan alis bingung. "tidak hao-ya,"

"kau tidak bisa berbohong padaku ge,"

"emm.. Ya mungkin ada, tapi aku tidak akan mengatakannya sekarang hao-ya,"

Hao pun tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya lalu menunduk. Jun yang merasa hao tidak mengikutinya pun memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Hao. "kenapa berhe-"

"jun ge tidak percaya hao ya?" hao. Berkatanya dengan suaranya yang sedih.

"ani, bukan begitu hao-ya, aku akan menceritakan ketika sudah waktunya.. Aku janji,".

 ** _-at Quartz Kingdom -_**

"entah kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya lagi Joshua-ya,"

"mungkin kau menyukainnya eonnie,"

"tidak mungkin. Kita baru pertama kali bertemu secara non-formal. Mana mungkin aku langsung mencintainya,"

"tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Cinta pada pandangan pertama itu ada. Dan mungkin ini yang kau rasakan," joshua pun tersenyum pada kakanya itu yang mungkin sekarang sedang bingung akan perasaannya.

Belum sempat Jeonghan membalas, Joshua sudah melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari ruangan, namun sebelum dia benar-benar keluar dari. Ruangan itu, dia menengok kepada Jeonghan dan berkata "coba kau pikirkan lagi eonnie, apa kau benar menyukainya, atau itu hanya perasaan anehmu saja,"

Jeonghan pun termenung di tempatnya 'menyukainya? Tak akan mungkin bukan?'.

 ** _-at Selovia Quartz's Park-_**

Joshua yang sedang berjalan pun menikmati suasana ditaman ini yang sedang tenang, entah mengapa tidak banyak anak yang bermain sore hari ini. Tanpa sadar Joshua pun memejamkan matanya.

~bruk~

"a-ah maaf noona, aku tidak sengaja," kata seorang laki-laki yang baru saja menabrak Joshua. Lalu dia segera bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mrmbantu joshua bangkit.

"kau tak apa noona?"

"a-ah iya, aku tak apa," jawab Joshua sambil menerima uluran tangan lelaki dihadapannya itu.

Dan entah bagaimana ceritanya mereka sekarang sedang mengitari taman bersama.

"noona sendirian saja kesini?"

"iya, kau juga?"

"iya noona. ngomong-ngomong, kita belum bertukar nama, jadi siapa nama noona cantik ini?"

Joshua pun terkikik "haha terimakasih, namaku Yoon Christiani Joshua, namamu?"

"namaku Seokmin Bryan Dikey,".

 ** _-quartz's apartment -_**

"Jihoonie, aku lapar," rengek seorang lelaki bermata sipit itu pada kekasihnya

"buat makanan mu sendiri sipit!" balas kekasihnya ketus

"aku malas Jihoonie, tapi aku benar-benar lapar," rengek Hoshi lagi

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?"

"oh ayolah, kau bisa mewarnai kukumu lain kali. Kekasih tampan mu ini benar-benar lapar, rasanya ku ingin mati,"

"mati saja, aku tak peduli," namun Jihoon tetap saja berjalan menuju dapur dan memasakan kekasihnya itu makanan.

10 menit kemudian*

"hanya tersedia roti dikulkas. Kita belum membeli bahan makanan, jadi aku hanya memasakan roti bakar. Maaf,"

Hoshi menatap roti itu berbinar "tak apa sayang, ini sudah cukup untukku. Nanti kita ke supermarket ya," lalu hoshi pun memakan makanannya dengan semangat, seakan-akan itu adalah makanan sangat enak 'padahal rasanya biasa saja, tapi dia lahap sekali,' batin Jihoon.

Diam-diam Jihoon pun tersenyum menatap kekasihnya itu, yang benar-benar seperti hamster.

 ** _-The Serenity Elite Region-_**

Seorang laki-laki berkulit sedikit gelap itu sedang asik memainkan ponselnya, sesekali dia tertawa apabila ada sesuatu yang lucu.

"mhh.. Gyu?"

"eh sayang, kau sudah bangun hm?" tanya mingyu yang mengalihkan pandangannya dari handphonenya, dan menatap kekasihnya yang mengenakan kemejanya -yang tentu kebesaran di badan kekasihnya- dan hotpants.

Dan hanya dibalas anggukan oleh perempuan itu, lalu Wonwoo pun menghampiri tunangannya, dan duduk dipangkuan tunangannya sambil memeluk lehernya.

"kenapa sayang?" tanya mingyu sambil mengelus sayang rambut tunangannya itu.

Wonwoo pun makin mengeratkan pelukannya. "jangan pergi lama-lama lagi,"

Mingyu hanya terkekeh "kita sudah lama tidak minum darah segar bukan? Jadi aku mencarinya,"

"kita tak meminumnya juga tak apa kan? Ini baru sebulan dari Terakhir kali kita meminumnya. Bahkan daya tahan tubuh kita mampu menahan walau setahun kita tak meminumnya,"

"tunanganku ini tumben cerewet sekali hm," mingyu pun mencubiti pipi tunangannya

"huh yasudah!" wonwoo pun melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap ke lawan arah sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"bercanda sayang," mingyu pun menarik dagu wonwoo, dan mungecup bibirnya "kau merindukanku?" lanjutnya bertanya sambil mengembalikan tangan wonwoo ke lehernya

"tentu bodoh," jawab wonwoo sambil nemeluk erat tubuh mingyu.

"nado wonnie," mingyu pun mencium pucuk kepala tunangannya.

Mereka tetap pada posisi itu, sampai pada akhirnya wonwoo turun dari pangkuan mingyu dan duduk disampingnya, sambil memeluk perut mingyu dari samping. Mingyu pun melingkarkan tangannya dibahu wonwoo.

" tak ada rencana keluar hari ini?" tanya mingyu

"tidak. Aku hanya ingin bersama mu,".

Voment juseyooo~


	5. 챕터 2: Felling

Hari ini Hao sedang menemui Wonwoo, untuk membagi cerita. Mereka memang biasa untuk bercerita, karena walaupun mereka beda klan, mereka tetap dekat.

"eonnie, Jun-ge sepertinya menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku," katanya sedih

Wonwoo menatap Hao bingung. "bukankah dia tidak pernah merahasiakan sesuatu apapun darimu?"

"tapi dia berkata dia akan memberitahu ku nanti jika waktunya sudah tepat,"

"ini aneh,"

"iya eon, maka dari itu aku bertanya padamu, bukankah kau Vampire yang berfelling kuat?"

Wonwoo mencoba merasakan fellingnya. Tiba-tiba dia membulatkan matanya. Lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"ada apa eonnie?" tanya Hao, merasa bingung melihat tingkah Wonwoo

"a-anio, maaf, aku tidak bisa merasakannya,"

"ah, baiklah eonnie, tak apa,"

Wonwoo pun tersenyum dan mengalihkan topik lain, Hao mulai terbawa arah pembicaraan dan melupakan tentang jun tadi.

'maaf aku berbohong Hao-ya,'

"jun?"

Sosok yang dipanggil itu pun menoleh, dan mendapati ada pria berbadan atletis tan memanggilnya. "ada apa?"

"kuharap felling kekasihku salah Wen Kelvin Junhui. Aku tak percaya jika itu benar terjadi,"

"bukankah felling seorang Wanita terhormat seperti Nona Wonwoo Valeria Devanox selalu benar, wahai tuan Choi Alberich Mingyu ?" katanya sambil bersmirk.

Mingyu membalasnya dengan bersmirk juga. "tentu saja, tetapi aku yakin Felling lain dari Wonwoo lebih benar,"

"bukankah wonwoo telah mengatakan, spesikulasi kedua kurang tepat Mingyu-ya? Lalu buat apa kau ragu huh?"

"ya mungkin dia memang ragu-," 'karena kalian terlihat pandai menyembunyikan segalanya'

"tapi aku soulmate nya, aku merasakan sesuatu yang wonwok rasakan juga," balas mingyu sambil bersmirk. Lalu meninggalkan Jun yang terlihat tenang.

"Mingyu-ya?"

"ya sayang?"

"aku merasakan felling sesuatu,"

"ada apa?"

"tapi felling ini rancu. Aku bingung,"

"bagaimana hm?"

"yang pertama, Dia akan menjadi pengkhianat, untuk menciptakan Clan baru demi cinta kakanya," wonwoo pun menarik nafas gusar. "dan yang kedua, ada seseorang yang akan mengajak kekasihnya untuk berkhianat dari clan masing-masing,"

"kau berfikir itu dia.?"

"apa kali ini fellingku akan salah?"

"felling mu tak akan mungkin salah Wonwoo-ya. Kalau salah, itu tandanya kita akan punah,"

 **TEBECE**


End file.
